The Last Nyxen
by Bianca Nadine
Summary: Brooklyn wasn't who she thought she was. At all. She had secrets about herself that she didn't even know about. HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Creak. Creak. Creak.

The sound from the floorboard was all that could be heard throughout the hall. It was coming closer and my heart was racing. It kept beating faster and I knew there was no way to slow it down. I didn't mean for anything to happen. I started thinking to the events that happened before now.

It was after midnight and everything was quiet. Naturally it meant that people should be sleeping, but to me it meant something was going to happen. I walked to my room after a seriously long day of doing chores in this stupid mansion. The dark green walls, down every hall way, were filled with paintings of ancient people and shelves with trinkets adorning on top of them. It was a spooky place to be at this time of night, especially when I was alone.

A loud laugh erupted from a nearby room echoing off every corner in the hall way. The laugh was low, devilish, and cold hearted. It made shivers go down my spine in a very evil way. I followed the laugh knowing in my gut I should have just turned away. I could hear that little voice in my head telling me danger, go back right now. It felt like a police siren ringing in my ears. I got close enough to hear faint voice but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I crept closer to door pressing my ear to the door and heard the voices much more clearly.

"My Lord, do you think it is wise to apparate to Hogwarts? There are consequences we should think over." The cold voice startled. I didn't think he was still around.

"Ah, but Lucius, you haven't heard my greatest plan yet," Voldemort calmly said.

I couldn't believe he was calm. And what was he planning? I knew something bad was going to happen, especially if it involved Voldemort apparating into Hogwarts. I put my ear even further against the door, if that was even possible, when I heard Lucius start talking again.

"My Lord, what plan would that be?"

"Each and every day I have been getting stronger and stronger. Am I right?" There was a low murmur of "yes" throughout the whole room. Did he have everybody brainwashed? I thought.

"With the power I'm gaining I will be able to kill Harry Pot-," Voldemort abruptly stopped.

I was lying on the floor of the dining room in front of all these Death Eaters. My curiosity got the better of me and I just had to open the door. Every part of my body told me it was a bad idea but I just had to do it. Now I had to suffer the consequences. Literally.

After all, curiosity killed the cat.

"Brooklyn!" Voldemort yelled, standing up from his chair. Every person, which was about twenty or more people, turned to look at me.

"I –um, uh –I was –well." I couldn't get myself to say anything. I was to terrified to think what was going to happen to me.

Voldemort got up from his chair with such force that it toppled to the ground. He pointed his long white finger at me menacingly. "How dare you eves drop on my meeting, after I specifically told you to stay in your room!"

All I could here was pure hatred coming out of his already cold-hearted voice. Now to me that was my worst nightmare. I let out a low whimper showing him that I was scared out of my mind.

He just grinned at my helplessness. Was he really happy that I had showed signs of weakness? Or was that his way in showing me that I was taking my last breathes and I was about to die soon. "Get to your room now. I will see you upstairs!" Voldemort bellowed.

I didn't think he cared that we were in front of all his Death Eaters. He just yelled at me without holding back. He would usually wait until we were alone. But that meant I would have gotten it worse in that same minute.

"Y-yes fa-father. Uh, I- I mean sir," I stuttered, feeling completely helpless at this moment. I was now going to get it worse since I called him father. I don't know why, but he hates it when I call him father in front of his 'people'. Actually, he hates it when I call him that overall. I think he's embarrassed of me.

I scrambled to get up and when I finally did, I ran out of the room hoping I wouldn't cry.

I was sitting on my unmade bed facing the green walls. My back was turned from the door in hopes of the knob never turning. I looked around my room finally taking in my surroundings. My walls were painted green just like the hall but with a silver lining at the borders. The wooden shelves at every corner of the wall held small trinkets with some sort of symbol. The symbol looked to be in the shape of a silver shield with a green snake forming the letter 'S'. There was also an old fashion ribbon underneath the snake that spelt out 'Slytherin'.

"One of the Hogwarts houses," I said softly. This symbol was everywhere in my room. Not just in my room but in the whole mansion.

I was stuck with a bunch of Slytherins, who somehow thought that I belonged with them. Honestly, I didn't know who I belonged with anymore. Everything just got confusing for me. I wish Voldemort would have sent me to Hogwarts School when I turned eleven and got my letter. That way I wouldn't have to see my father.

My father. I shuddered at the thought of Lord Voldemort being my father. How was this even possible? Can someone ever love him enough to have a baby? And it just had to be me. Whatever happened to my mother? Was Voldemort so evil that he killed the 'love of his life'? If…he did have a love.

Another creak interrupted my thought and I began to panic. My breathing became raged and I began heaving. It probably looked as though I was having a seizure.

Why did I do that? I thought. I was so stupid. I should have never eves dropped on him. I am going to die!

Get a hold of yourself! The voice in the back of my head yelled at me. At least you know one thing.

Oh, yeah. What's that? I asked myself. My eyes got wide like saucers. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to myself. I was going crazy.

You know Voldemort is getting stronger and will do anything to kill Harry Potter.

Nope, I wasn't crazy. There was defiantly a voice in my head and I knew it wasn't my conscience. Because if it were really my conscience, it would have told me to stop putting worms into Draco's pants when we were twelve.

Anyways, the voice continued on. When you run away from this…place… You must find Dumbledore.

I just stared at the wall, trying to slow down my breathing. I was now breathing normal when I let out a loud gasp. She…it… It wanted me to runaway to Dumbledore and tell him. I couldn't do that. I was too afraid of what Voldemort could to me.

You have too! Or else everything will fail and people will die! It sounded horror struck. I must go now, it said in a rushed voice.

Wait, what shall I call you?

Its voice was distant now. Just call me Dorthey. A long lost friend.

"Dorthey," I whispered. But before I could ask her anything else, she was gone. I sat on my bed looking and feeling dumbfounded. She was real. But the real question was who was she and how is she in my head.

When I heard the door knob slowly turning, I knew my time was up. If that wasn't the case then I still had to face the music. I gripped my wand that was next to me, with excruciating pain that my fingers dug through the palm of my hand. I heard two small, barely audible clicks and then stopped breathing for a second. Everything was dead silent, and that scared me. I took a deep breath in and stood up. I let the air out of my lungs and slowly turned around.

My gaze was met with Voldemort's blood red, snake-like eyes. I was staring at the white skinned man. Or should I say human snake. I was staring at the face of evil. A monster.

I was staring at the devil himself.

My mind started racing with. It felt as though they were racing for a prize. A prize to see which one of them was right, and to see what was going to happen to me. Every thought, in my head, was a blur as I felt my wand in my back pocket. I put it in there before he could see it. My wand was taunting me. It was telling me I couldn't do it. I wouldn't survive after this day and I should just up willingly. I wasn't listening to it though. It was just my head playing tricks on me, and I knew that. My eyes darted to Voldemort's white, ice cold hand. His grip on his own wand looked deathly. Like it was ready to kill…

"You shouldn't have done what you did, Brooklyn." He shook his head in disappointment.

I swallowed loudly as Voldemort started advancing on me. He was taking slow, long strides as if he was mocking me. I glared at him through all that horror in my eyes. I was glad I didn't eat anything at all today, or else I would have seen him in a whole new light. I chucked in my head as I imagined Voldemort's horrific expression covered in puke.

"You know not to eves drop on my meeting with my death eaters." I was torn from my thoughts as I heard him emphasize the word 'my'. His cruel, heartless voice was sending shivers up and down my spine in the worst way possible.

"I- I know." I was all over the place when I answered. All of my confidence I thought I had was merely a fragment of my imagination. "I just heard a la- laughter and I got cur- curious."

Oh, god, wrong answer, my mind shouted. I knew it wasn't Dorthey because I felt a loneliness wash over me. I took a slight step back, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Well, then." Voldemort took another step towards me so that the bed was the only border between me and him. "I am curious to see what would happen if I did this."

Voldemort lifted his right arm, which held the dreadful wand, and pointed it at me. I stopped breathing again as I heard him yell out the second most terrifying spell in the wizarding world.

"Crucio!" The spell shot through my chest as I fell on my hands and knees. I screamed in agony as I kept twitching with the pain I felt course through my body. It was circling me like an uncontrollable wild fire not ready to be put out yet. I kept groaning as the pain got worse with every little move I made.

I couldn't handle it but it felt like the right moment. I carefully took my wand out of my back pocket and pointed it at Voldemort himself. He didn't look fazed. He merely laughed like the evil bastard he was. I guess he didn't take that as a chance to finish me off for good.

I simply yelled, "Stupefy!" in a very strong voice. I saw Voldemort fly backwards, across my room and into the hall way. He landed on the wall with a thud and slid down with anything but grace. His red, snake-like eyes seemed to turn darker and I saw a flash of anger and real hatred.

"Colloportus," I yelled, pointing my wand toward the door as I stood up from the ground. The door closed and sealed its self shut. It would only last a moment against Voldemort but that didn't matter. "Accio Firebolt." The closet door opened and out came my Firebolt zooming swiftly across the room and to me.

I looked at the broom that was now in my hand. Dorthey's words came into my mind effortlessly and without warning. It was like she was in my head again but at the same time it felt as though I would never speak to her again.

Runaway, her voice echoed through my head. Go to Dumbledore.

I thought about it but was interrupted by the sound of a door knob turning. I panicked as my breathing became shallower. I turned towards the open window with the moon shining brightly among this house. A nice feeling I would have liked if it weren't for this house.

I straddled the broom like it was a horse ready to run off into the wild… or in this case, fly off. I gasped at the jolt of movement my broom gave me when I flew out the window. It felt good to fly again, to feel the wind hit my face, stinging like ice. I involuntarily looked back to see a very angry monster, if he could get angrier. I cringed when Voldemort yelled out my name. I just looked forward, out into the night, for the first time in a long time. I was finally free from Voldemort's grasp. He wasn't in charge of me anymore. He wasn't and never will be my father anymore.

All of this would have been so much better if I didn't get this strange feeling in my gut, telling me that this wasn't the end. Something was going to happen, something horrible. I knew it was barley the beginning, and this wasn't the last time I was going to see Lord Voldemort. I prayed hoping that it could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The cold air, that was whipping my brown, wavy hair, had caused me to shiver yet again. It had been a long time since I escaped from Voldemort. Probably more than 4 hours, I don't know. I lost track of the time after an hour and a half. When I was riding my broom it felt like I was on top of the world. For me, time flies when I'm riding my Firebolt. I could see the dark skies turn into a light pinkish color and the sun slowly rising.

I was getting tired and I needed some place to stay for the night, but I couldn't imagine anywhere. I then heard my stomach growl and I groaned. Why did it have to growl now?I thought back to today's or I should say last night's events and found out I hadn't eaten anything at all.

As I descended from the sky I felt it. The feeling of knowing that I belonged. The feeling of magic. It felt as though all the pain had vanished and relief washed over me. It was a funny feeling to me. I couldn't really explain it but sort of like a shield was protecting me.

I got off my broom and my gaze fell up a peculiar looking house. I approached the house with a bit of caution. I felt the same vibe of magic and protection only stronger. I reached the old fashioned door and just looked at it.

Would someone be stupid enough to leave a door unlocked? I thought as I tilted my head to the side. It's worth a shot.I shrugged as I turned the old rusted door knob. To my great surprise it was unlocked and no alarm system went off. The hallway was dark and felt deserted. I had another gut feeling telling me that I should leave right away, but my stomach was telling me otherwise. Whatever happened to the feeling of being protected?

I walked further along the hall, looking at walls. They had a dark blue wallpaper with a floral yet intricate design on them, but it was hard to tell how the wallpaper looked since it was ripped and tattered like old pieces of clothing. I walked even further along hoping that the growling in my stomach wouldn't wake or disturb the people in this house, who were sleeping. After all, by the way it looked outside; it was probably around 5:30 in the morning.

I walked through an already open door and to my stomachs great relief, it was the kitchen. I could have kissed the gods, but I was on a mission. I looked around the kitchen and saw that the walls had the same blue wallpaper with floral design on it. Only this wallpaper wasn't ripped or tattered, it actually looked new. It looked like a regular kitchen with tile counter tops and wooden cupboards.

I started rummaging through all the cupboards finding canned fruit, canned noodles, and a bunch of different types of sauces. It didn't look light enough for me to carry so I went to one of the many pantries in the many people live here?As I opened the door I spotted all types of goodies. There was candy, nutrition bars and even more fruit. I started packing the small items into my pockets, consciously smacking myself for not bringing a back pack. I spotted the refrigerator but before I could close the pantry door, I felt the tip of a wand jab into my back between my shoulder blades. Everything that was in my hand fell to the ground as I instantly froze.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" asked a raged voice.

"I, well- um- I," I stuttered. My mouth couldn't form a single sentence. "That's a very good question. Why don't you ask me that when I have the answers." I started walking away but the person dug their wand deeper into my skin.

"Answer the questions!" the person growled. Their voice startled me. It was filled with such anger and hatred that made their voice low and deep. Just like Voldemort. I knew it was a male and I silently screamed.

"I- ok." I gave up and sighed. What was the point in fighting with him this early in the freaking morning?

I turned my body around to become face to face with a teenage boy that had jet black, unruly hair, and the most gorgeous emerald green eyes. My own eyes traveled to his forehead and under all that hair I spotted the lightning bolt shaped scar.

I gulped. Holy shit! It's Harry Potter. Out of all the people living in this house **he **is the one that has to 'capture' me. That's just perfect!

"Well," I started. "My name is Brooklyn and I got in by using the front door." I used my most obnoxious tone in my voice. I could see it had worked because Harry looked very aggravated.

"Don't be such a smart ass! Are you a muggle?" Yep, he defiantly was aggravated. Although, I would have felt much better if his wand wasn't pointed at the base of my throat.

"Seriously, if I was a muggle, wouldn't you think I'd be laughing at a stupid stick," I stated, like it was the obvious thing in the world. I pushed Harry's wand out of my way but he just pressed it harder against my skin making me cough.

"Give me your wand," Harry said forcefully, sticking out his hand.

I laughed. "Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." It made me feel better when I made fun of other people so I was taunting him. I could tell by his facial expressions that he knew that.

"Shut up," Harry growled. He glared at me and I gladly returned it. "Dumbledore!"

My glare soften and I froze for what could have been the millionth time today. If Dumbledore saw me he would know who I was and that couldn't happen.I know I was supposed to be looking for him but I decided to try and find him later.

"I- um. Here you can have it." My hand trembled as I threw him my wand. I was panicking and I knew he noticed.

Harry caught my wand with his left hand and smirked. "What? Are you afraid of little ol' Dumbledore?" He gave me a baby voice.

"I- no," I started, but it was too late. Everyone who was probably living in this house had came down stairs and crowded around the kitchen door, Including Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Riddle, so nice of you to finally join us," the elderly man said, like it was no big deal.

I smacked my forehead as I heard gasps around the room. I looked up to see at least ten people with their mouth wide open. Now, to me, this sight would have been hilarious but seeing that I'm in the middle of it, well it's not a very pretty thing to me.

"RIDDLE!" Harry screamed. He stabbed his wand harder into my skin. "That's it! Stup-"

"Don't even think about it scar boy," I snarled as I waved my hand in the air. All of a sudden Harry was off the ground and zooming towards a curtain in the hall. He smacked the wall and landed with a thud. The curtain opened and started yelling incoherent sayings. I only heard it say something like 'Filthy mud bloods and blood traitors' but I wasn't paying attention to that.

I looked wide-eyed down at my hand. I started shaking it like it was on fire but that's when I saw Harry start shaking and rolling violently. Every head turned towards him and I heard people scream, including me. I was filled with shock as I just stared at my hand. It looked the same but I never had done that in my life.

"I- I- I better go." I started running towards the door hoping they would forget about me, and go check that Harry could walk perfectly. But hope and I just don't mix. I was abruptly pulled back by my arms by a two men. One had long dark hair and a man with scars on his face. He looked awfully tired and about ready to drop dead.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get out of their arms. It was no use so I started kicking. The man with the long dark hair knew what I was planning so he grabbed my legs before I could even kick.

"Everybody, back to bed now," Dumbledore ordered. I didn't think they were going to listen to him but to my great surprise they all went back upstairs. I saw Harry get up off the floor and followed them. "Except you, Harry."

I scoffed. Why did he have to stay? He already caused enough trouble for me today. The two men let go of my arms and legs but the man with long dark hair came up to me and grabbed my arms again. I glared at him. I was starting not to like him. Harry came back down stairs and I could see that he was trying to avoid me. Dumbledore and Harry went through a door that was leading out of the kitchen. The man picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Whoa, put me down Shrek." I was hitting his back but he wouldn't budge. "I can walk you know." Either I said it very low or he was just ignoring me. I scoffed again as he set me on a chair next to Harry. I crossed my arms over my chest and we glared at each other. I didn't know what else to do so I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature," he said giving me attitude.

I didn't feel like listening to him so I turned my head to the other side facing the wall. He was right, I wasn't being mature but I didn't care. I didn't even want to be here!

Dumbledore looked at us through his half moon spectacles and sighed shaking his head. "Harry, I would like you to meet Brooklyn Marie Riddle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Brooklyn, this is Harry Potter," Dumbledore said pointing to Harry. I didn't know what this old man was doing but I didn't like it. Why was he trying to introduce us? I mean we're just going to keep on fighting. I mean hello? Do mortal enemies not mean a thing these days anymore?

Harry interrupted me from my thoughts. "Not glad to meet you," he said giving me that attitude again.

"Like it's a pleasure meeting you," I retorted back, giving him a sarcastic smile.

Harry gave me a deathly glare and I gladly returned it, completely forgetting and ignoring the two adults. Suddenly, something happened that I never guessed would happen. My heart fluttered. I wanted to drop my glare and just ask for forgiveness from him. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was pretty sure everybody in the room could hear it. This was a time where I should be panicking but I couldn't. I just felt _loved?_ I still held my glare though, but I was finding hard to do so. I didn't want to back down. I looked into Harry's eyes and surprisingly he felt the same way. I knew he felt it too since I could always tell people's feelings ever since I turned twelve.

What the hell is happening to me? Why the heck am I feeling like this, and towards Potter of all people? I was just plain confused. Harry still held his glare and so did I. I wasn't going to give up easily just because I felt something in my heart. My glare was torn away from Harry's when I heard a cough. I looked ahead and saw that Dumbledore was still there. I turned to the side and also saw the man was still there.

My cheeks flushed a little but no one saw. I seriously hope they didn't see anything,' I thought as I stared at Dumbledore again. He didn't look any different so I took that as a good sign.

"Brooklyn, this is Sirius Black," Dumbledore said pointing at the man who was against a wall beside me.

"Hi," I said with no emotion what so ever, not even looking at him.

He didn't acknowledge me or even do anything. I turned to him to see that he wasn't even looking at me. I scoffed. That just made me hate him even more.

"Now, Miss Riddled," Dumbledore started but I interrupted him.

"Don't call me that," I said in a dangerous whisper.

"Oh and why is that? He is your daddy isn't he?" Harry said mocking me.

"Shut up," I growled, suddenly forgetting all the feeling in my body I felt toward him. Instead, I now felt anger.

"Harry," I heard Sirius say warningly. Oh, so now he chooses to speak? So rude.

"Now, Brooklyn, tell me how you found this house. Also tell me why you chose this one, out of all the other houses in this neighborhood." Dumbledore finally finished.

"Well, it isn't that hard to find a house. I mean they are big," I retorted. Being sarcastic was a habit of mine. I just had to do it, to try and liven up the mood in the room. I was about to continue with Dumbledore's question when Harry so kindly interrupted me.

"I thought I told you don't be a smartass." He turned to face me and I could see him glare at me yet again.

"I never said I was going to listen to you." I also turned to face him but I didn't return the glare. I just gave him an attitude. Ugh, I really hate him I wonder why I felt those feelings? I'm probably just sick. I turned back to Dumbledore now ignoring Harry.

"This might sound weird but," I started, continuing with Dumbledore's question. "It was like I could feel the presence of magic; it was like a shield of magic." I decided not to mention that I felt protected and wanted because obviously, right now, I felt neither.

I could feel both Harry's and Sirius's stare burn a hole through me. They thought I was crazy and I kind of felt that way too. I kept staring at Dumbledore and he nodded. It looked like he understood me and I was relieved.

"Now let me ask you this. Why did you run away from Voldemort?"

"Probably so she can kill me herself," Harry remarked. He has been interrupting me so many timed, it's been getting on my last nerve.

I angrily sighed, rubbing my temples. If I did, I would have killed you by now! I was about to say that but I chose to ignore him and that comment he made. "I hated it there. I couldn't stand Voldemort killing innocent people for no reason," I paused, thinking if I should go or not. "He was torturing me," I whispered, letting a few tears fall from my eyes. I tried to quickly wipe them away so they wouldn't see, but they did.

Dumbledore's eyes held sympathy, Sirius looked saddened and Harry had a mixture of both sympathy and sadness but it left as quickly as it came. Fine, I don't need your stupid sympathy!

"What made you run away this time?"

"Well he would threaten to kill if I ever did, and last night he actually used the Cruciatus Curse on me." My tears started flowing freely and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I was now staring at my hands too afraid to look anyone in the eye. "He never did that before, and I got so scared."

"Why did he use the Cruciatus Cures on you, Brooklyn?" I could hear the sincerity in Dumbledore's voice and I was actually grateful for that.

"Because, because." I closed my eyes trying to remember but there was a gap in my mind. "I don't know. I can't remember. All I do remember is walking to my room after doing all my chores the flying out the window" I was getting scared. "Why can't I remember anything?!?"

Harry and Sirius looked startled at my sudden outburst. I was standing up from my chair and breathing hard. Dumbledore looked to be in deep thought as he rubbed his chin.

"Maybe, it's because the cruciatus curse was so powerful that it made you lose some of your memory," he said thoughtfully.

I was looking at him like he was crazy. "If the curse was so powerful then why aren't I dead yet? Or better yet how come I'm not crazy like how Bellatrix Lestrange did to that couple?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry shouted also standing up.

"Dude! I lived in Voldemort's house for sixteen years. I hear things all the time," I snapped.

Harry stepped back. It felt and probably looked like I was going to explode, even though I already did. I never liked people asking me a lot of questions and tonight crossed the line.

"Sirius, would you mind contacting the order and letting them know there will be a meeting tomorrow," Dumbledore asked, turning towards him.

"Sure thing," He replied and left the kitchen rather quickly.

I sat down in my seat and slid down very low trying to hide my face. I felt very embarrassed. How could I yell at Dumbledore like that? I also decided to blame it on Harry though. I mean he kept interrupting me and being annoying.

It's alright Brooklyn," Dumbledore said, reassuringly. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

I just shook my head. "No, no, no. I am going to die. He's going to kill me. Why would he kill his only daughter? Because I'm not his daughter. I know it. I just do. I think," I whispered very low so neither Dumbledore nor Harry could hear.

Sadly, Harry did hear and he just had to make another smart remark. "Well that's pretty hard to believe."

I was done with him. I was finished. I looked at him to see him still standing up. He saw the tears in my eyes and this time, actually looked guilty. I was about to say something but Sirius came into the kitchen.

"Ok Brooklyn. We shall probably continue this meeting later on in the week. Sirius, would you show Brooklyn to her room?"

Sirius nodded as Harry bolted out of the kitchen. Dumbledore and Sirius both looked confused but I merely sighed. What was up with everyone leaving so quickly? I stood up and followed Sirius as he left the kitchen. It was quiet all the way upstairs and I didn't like it but I also didn't want to be the first one to start up a conversation. It wasn't quiet for long. I could hear Harry talking about me, whispering yet I heard him. He really didn't want me here, he wanted me gone for good. I glared at the wall thinking about ways how I could torture him. I didn't know how long I was staring at the thing until I heard Sirius clear his throat. I looked at him as saw that he was already standing by a door. When Sirius opened the door to my room, I saw that it was ordinary. It had a four poster bed, a dresser and moth eaten drapes.

"Goodnight Brooklyn," Sirius said shutting the door. That was the first thing he said to me today. I was shocked.

I gradually got over my shock and said, "G' night," to no one in particular. I didn't waste time to get in bed. I was dead tired and when my head hit the soft pillow I fell in a dreamless sleep for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The room was dark when I woke up next morning, or at least I thought it was morning. I sat up on my bed feeling groggy. I looked around the dark room and every event from yesterday came, at least I think it was yesterday, came flooding back into my mind. They came so fast that I got a headache. I laid back down, putting a pillow on top of my face, and groaned. Me, staying here was a very bad idea. Something wrong was going to happen and I bet they were going to blame it on me.

As I got off the bed, now standing on the cold hard wood floors, I barely remembered something. What was I supposed to wear from now on? I walked across my room to lone dresser. I peered into the three drawers only to see all of my clothes in them. I walked along the wall, trying to find a light switch. When I did, I turned the lights on and saw everything I ever owned, that was supposed to be at the Riddle manor, now in this cramped room.

How they got everything here was beyond me but I was grateful. I then found a towel that near my bed and went to the bathroom. I was also glad that the bathroom was next door to my room; that just made going to the bathroom quick and easier for me. I was taking long stride, so I got there in a mere 4 steps. I shut the door quickly so no one could see me.

When I got out of the shower, and wrapped myself with a towel, I knew I forgot something. My clothes. I groaned and sat on the toilet lid. What was I going to do? I looked around the bathroom and thought of no plan. I then looked out the window and saw that it was still pretty early. Everybody was probably still sleeping. That gave me a slight advantage of getting to room quicker.

I took a deep breath and looked outside. Nobody was there so I slowly opened the door further and quickly but quietly closed it. There was nobody in the halls and that made it seem deserted. Everything was quiet and that made me think back to my time at manor. I shuddered as I remembered the effect of what happened to me after I spied on Voldemort. I swore I didn't mean to do it but why would he have believed me. I was just curious and he should know how curious I get. Then that led to the cruciatus curse. I shuddered again as I felt the pain double within in. It wasn't something I expected. I would have rather got shot by the killing curse then getting tortured. I sniffled a little as I saw the hate in Voldemort's eyes the whole time. To think he loved me was probably a crime. He could never love anybody.

I heard a creak and immediately froze. I was still at the Riddle Manor. Everything from yesterday must have been a dream. A scary, relieving dream in my case. I was scared that I found this place and glad that I finally got away from Voldemort's grasp. I probably got hit with the cruciatus curse so bad that I fell into a deep unconsciousness. He should have just killed me then instead of doing all this. Voldemort loved to torture people and that made him even more of a monster than he already was. I was defiantly going to die today. I tuned around expecting angry, red eyes, but instead I saw cold, surprised, emerald eyes.

Then everything from yesterday wasn't a dream. I actually escaped the clutches of Voldemort. Though, I was standing in the middle of the hall in nothing but a towel feeling very uncomfortable. The look in his eyes told me he was also uncomfortable but he didn't have trouble as his eyes scanned me up and down. His eyes rested on my shoulder where there was a two day old purple bruise. It looked disgusting but I knew I couldn't hide it. He was staring at it making me feel even more uncomfortable. I think he noticed this too.

"I'm sorry," Harry said automatically. It looked as though he actually meant but I could have always been wrong. He looked into my eyes and I saw the sincerity in his eyes. Sadly though, that was only for a second and his sincerity was turned into a glare.

I knew it wouldn't have lasted long but I just wanted a little shimmer of hope that someday we'll be on speaking levels. I hugged the towel closer to my body feeling self-conscious.

"Riddle," he snarled. I could tell he was having trouble keeping the glare on his face and looking at the sickly colored bruise on my shoulder, and not to mention my body. I silently giggled but I guess it was out loud because then he said, "What's so funny?" His face softened a little, but I could see it.

I shook my head my head and ignored him as I made it to my room in one piece. Just as my door closed I heard yell, "Damn it!"

I leaned against the door and slightly smiled. I did a double take. I actually smiled because of Scar Boy. Something was defiantly wrong with me. I really am sick then. I decided to forget about it and get on with my day and life.

My wardrobe consisted of a lot of skinny jeans and different colored long sleeved shirts. I put on a pair of jeans with a black long sleeved shirt and converse. I let my hair dry by itself as I sat on my bed. I wrapped my arms around my legs and looked at the clock that was on my night stand. It read 7:40 am. Everyone was probably already eating their breakfast while they left me upstairs to starve. It's not that I wasn't hungry, I was. It's just that I didn't want to go downstairs and have every eye on me.

I stayed like that, on my bed, for a few more minutes when I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it thinking it was some prank. I didn't need to be humiliated anymore than I already was. There was another knock but I also ignored that too. The knocking stopped but I heard the door open and then close shut. I looked up and saw a girl with bushy brown hair entering my room looking cautious.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said, sticking up her hand. I looked at it with confusion. It wasn't like I didn't know what to do with it, I was just confused.

"Brooklyn," I said nonchalantly without shaking her hand.

"Ok," she said looking a little embarrassed. "Are you hungry?"

I looked at her face with more confusion. "Why are being so nice to me?" It was a sudden question.

Hermione looked a little taken back. "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said. I know Harry told you everything and you saw what happened when I arrived."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, first of all, Harry did tell me and Ron everything and second, when you threw Harry across the hall, you also looked just as shocked as we did." She shrugged. "Plus I want to get to know you myself. Not just Harry telling me your bad news."

I laughed at that last part she said. "Well, thank you. You know Hermione, let's start all over." I stood up from my bed and faced her.

"Ok," she laughed. "My name is Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand again and this time I actually took it.

"I'm Brooklyn, as you might already know." I shook her hand.

"What's wrong with Riddle? How come you won't use your last name?"

"Hermione," I looked at her incredulously. "Listen to what you're saying. What's wrong with Riddle?" I let go of her hand and started swinging my hand back and forth. She did the same thing.

"Oh, right," Hermione giggled. I laughed back, and then everything was quiet. It was a kind of awkward silence for silence for us.

"So," I said trying to start up a conversation. I seriously didn't know what to say. Me and awkward silences don't mix. I stopped swinging my arm.

"Want to go downstairs for breakfast?" She asked me pointing towards the door. She was genuinely being nice to me and I loved that.

"No it's ok. I'm not feeling too hungry at the moment," I lied. In reality I was starving but I didn't want to face anybody right now. What would people think if I started hanging out with Hermione? They would hate her for hanging around Voldemort's daughter, the Riddle Girl. I couldn't do that to her. She should be able to have friends unlike me.

"Ok then, I'll come back after breakfast," Hermione said leaving the room. Before I could get a word in she was gone. I couldn't force her to not hang out with me. Actually I can but that be to mean. I'm not actually as mean as people think. I just come off like that because people get me irritated or because they catch me at the wrong time.

When I knew Hermione was downstairs I left my room very quietly. I wanted to explore the house seeing as I might be here for awhile. I walked along the hallways and up the many flights of stairs, looking through doors. I opened a door to see that it was empty. There was barley anything in the room or around it. Maybe just a couch and a couple desk lamps but other than that it was empty. The only difference this room had was the wallpaper. There was a tapestry on top of that wallpaper. It was the Black Family Tree. I went into the room and read all the names. There was Bellatrix Lestrange, Regulas Black and Narcissa Black Malfoy. I knew almost everyone on this list. There were also pictures that were burnt, probably by a cigarette since the whole was fairly small. I saw Sirius Black and Andromeda Black with the charred cigarette burn. But next to Sirius is what got my attention. Right between Sirius and Andromeda was a picture and a name that was burnt and under Sirius and the burnt name there was a single gold thread that led to a burnt name and another burnt picture. Something about these two destroyed pictures was intriguing to me. I traced the family tree feeling overwhelmed. I didn't know why.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped and turned around to see a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

"Jesus Harry! You almost gave me a heart attack," I said putting my right hand over my heart to make it look dramatic.

"And that would be bad, why?" Harry snarled, glaring at me. I looked up at him. Why would he say that? That was a very spiteful thing to say.

He glared daggers at me and I gladly returned it. That's when Harry started backing away looking scared instead of glaring at me. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything!" I yelled at him. He was so aggravating and stupid. I was only just glaring at him.

"Then why are you eyes turning black?" Harry yelled "What are you doing?" I got angry at him for accusing me of doing something. I glared at him long and hard. All of a sudden I saw his whole body start hovering off of the ground. My eyes widened and I turned around to find a mirror behind me. I looked at my reflection and saw my eyes were indeed black. My hair also suddenly started changing color as I touched it and Harry started going higher up.

"Can you get me down?" Harry yelled. He was now floating upside down. I would have found that funny if I knew what was wrong with me.

"I'm not doing anything!" I yelled yet again. I was probably going to lose my voice if I spend any more time with Harry. That's all we do, yell at each other.

"Oh sure," Harry said sarcastically. I turned around and glared at him even more. He was now touching the ceiling.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered to myself. I turned back around to face the mirror and saw that my eyes were turning into a blood red color. I shrieked as loudly as I can because there was only one person who had these eyes. I heard an explosion coming from a corner of the room and I heard Harry land on the floor and groan. Footsteps were coming toward the room and I knew everybody downstairs heard what had happened. My knees suddenly felt weak and I also fell to the floor on my hands and knees. The door opened and I saw a bunch of redheads, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius, a lady with purple hair and even Dumbledore.

"What is going on in here?" Sirius said, completely shocked from what he was seeing.

"Harry, mate, what did you do?" one of the red heads asked him. He sounded like they were used to weird things happening to him.

"Me!" Harry screamed. "This was all her!" he pointed to me. He tried standing up but failed to do so. I also tried standing up but couldn't my body felt like it had a ton of bricks resting on top of me. I did manage to sit up though but my head was throbbing with pain.

"Me? I don't even know what's going on," I yelled looking at Harry. Yep, I was defiantly going to lose my voice if I kept this up. There was another explosion in another corner of the room that made everyone jump. I turned my head and saw that another object had obviously blown up.

"What was that then?" Harry questioned pointing to the object that just exploded out of nowhere.

"I don't know," I said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't know what's happening me. My appearance is changing and I can make people move with my hands. I can make things blow up!" I was hysterical now. My voice was raising but I wasn't yelling. "What's next, I turn into an animal?"

I didn't know what it was but I felt some sort of power surge throughout my whole body. There was a strong prickle that went from my head to my toes. I got on my hands and knees again and arched my back. My body felt like it was on fire. The power that was in me was too strong for me to handle. There was fur all around my body. I tried screaming but instead I heard a growl. My head turned towards the others and they all had scared or shocked expressions. In an instant I felt my body become freezing cold and the power within me vanished. My body was now human and I laid sprawled out on the floor groaning and shivering in pain. The power took a lot of energy from me.

"Oh dear," I heard an elderly woman with, of course, red hair say. She had a motherly tone so she was probably the mother of all the other red heads.

"Aw, what happened to the poor baby?" Harry asked icily, trying to make a baby voice.

"Shut it, Potter," I groaned, still slumped on the floor. I couldn't feel any of my muscles in my body.

"Sirius," came Dumbledore's voice. "Take Brooklyn to her room."

I didn't hear Sirius say anything so I'm guessing he just nodded. I felt myself being picked up and I saw Sirius carrying me. My eyes were heavy and I wanted to drop dead right then and there, or at least sleep until everyone else was dead. I felt myself land on something soft and then I saw Sirius walk out of my room. A few minutes later Dumbledore came into my room just when I was going to fall asleep.

"Brooklyn, can you tell me exactly what happened?" Dumbledore asked, looking at me through his half-moon spectacles.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I started to tell him the whole story starting when I wanted to explore the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was quiet for a long while before Dumbledore actually said anything when I finished telling him my story. Dumbledore looked deep in thought, like interrupting him would ruin everything he was thinking.

"What are these powers? This has never happened to me until this day. I'm getting scared professor," I told him the truth. I didn't know what the point of lying was. Knowing what was happening to me could really help.

"You have a very special power, Brooklyn," he started. "It's a very rare power, there were very few of your kind," Dumbledore finished and I looked at him, standing up from the four poster bed.

"What do you mean there were few of my kind?" I started pacing around the bedroom. It was obvious when I got stressed I paced and at this moment I was beyond stressed. He never actually answered my first question in the first place. "So, exactly what are these powers again?"

"I might have an idea but just to make sure, focus on something in this room," Dumbledore walked closer the bed and I started looking around the room. My sunglasses were the only things that were unpacked so I chose that. "Are you focused on the object?" he asked. You nodded anxiously. "I want you to say Wingardium Leviosa but in your mind."

"So, you want me to do a nonverbal spell without my wand?" I asked, bewildered while sitting down on my bed. All Dumbledore did was nod. Closing my eyes, I took a deep and thought about the spell. After I did that I opened my eyes and gasped. My sunglasses were floating ten feet up in the air. I stared wide-eyed at them and then at Dumbledore.

"Now make them come to you," he said.

I nodded and gestured the glasses to come to my side. Immediately, they zoomed towards me and into my hand. I looked at them. That's all I actually did for a couple of minutes before putting them on my bed. I put my hand in the air and the glasses were in the air too. I started waving it and wherever my hand would go the glasses would follow.

"Ahh," Dumbledore said, rubbing his chin as if he was figuring something out in his head.

"What, what is it?" I asked desperately. I wanted to know what was happening to me so badly. Everything was just confusing and I wanted a proper explanation.

Dumbledore sighed. Was it a good or bad thing that he did? "Brooklyn, I'm sorry but I cannot tell you everything just yet." The look on my face was priceless. I wanted to know something about myself and he didn't want to tell me? I was mad at this point, no, I was furious. My big mouth was about to say something until he continued speaking again. "What I can tell you is your powers are a part of being a Nyxen."

My rage seemed to cool down a bit but I was still perplexed as I have ever been. "A Nyx-a what?"

"A Nyxen. It seems like you have developed your powers a little too soon." Dumbledore said starting to leave my room. He was at my door and about to leave until I got up him.

"But what exactly is a Nyxen?"

Dumbledore never turned to look at me. Instead he put a hand on the door knob and said, "You will learn everything in time, Brooklyn. For now, leave it be." He opened the door and walked out, closing it after him. I looked at the door for another second, thinking that he would enter again but he never did. I groaned and laid on my bed. Nothing was turning out the way I planned. Technically, I never planned anything but I was sure hoping it would have been a little bit better than what I'm going through now.

After awhile I got bored of being alone so I sat up on my bed but then realized I was alone. No one would want to spend time with me. I was the 'heiress' to the Dark Lord, the enemy here. Hermione, I knew she wouldn't want to because of Harry. I sighed and was about to lay back down when I heard my door being opened. I looked at it expecting it to be Dumbledore but was surprised to see that it was Hermione, along with four red heads and Harry. Harry was probably forced to be here seeing the look on his face.

"Hey Hermione," I softly said to her as she entered my room.

"Brooklyn, you guys weren't properly introduced, so I'm going to introduce you," Hermione said cheerfully. I've always wondered how she could be so nice and happy. Sometimes I wish I was like that.

"Oh, okay great," I told her as I stood up on the hard wood floors. Wearing shoes was an advantage in this house seeing as the floor was all made of hard wood and it would have been cold.

"This is Fred and George," she said pointing to two boys who were at the far left. They looked the same, twins obviously but I have no idea how Hermione could tell them apart. "That's Ginny," she pointed to the only girl, besides herself, that was in the room. She was standing between a red headed boy and Fred. Or was it George she was standing next to? I barley met them and already I'm confused. "And that's Ron." Ron was standing next to Harry and Ginny. Out of all of them he seemed to have the most freckles. It made him seem innocent in a way.

"Hi," was all I said. I also gave them a small wave not really wanting to be rude. After all, I almost did seriously hurt Harry. Not that I care or anything.

"Hello," they simultaneously said, except for Harry and Hermione. Hermione being as she already knew me and I guess that Harry was almost always in a grouchy mood.

"Fred and George are seventeen years old," Hermione began. "Ginny is fifteen years old and Harry, Ron and I are sixteen. Well Harry is going to turn sixteen later this month. How old are you Brooklyn?" I knew that Hermione was trying to break the tension in the room because it just felt uncomfortable.

"Um, I'll be sixteen on July 30th," I told her suddenly finding interest in my shoe. I never realized I was a shy girl until now. I was always outspoken and talked a bunch when I met the Death Eaters.

Hermione's face seemed to light up instantly. "Really? Harry's birthday is on July 31st."

My eyes landed on Harry I and saw that he was looking at anything but me. It was obvious when someone was ignoring someone else but Harry just made it look plain obvious. "Harry?" His eyes landed on me but didn't he didn't say anything. At least I knew he was listening to me. "I'm sorry for what I did in that room back there, I really am Harry."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He shifted on his feet and crossed his arms looking very uncomfortable.

I looked at him flabbergasted. "I just apologized to you and all you say is whatever?"

"Yes, you heard me," Harry bluntly said. His was also raising his voice that I could hear. I think I was the only one who did.

"I am trying to be civil towards you but you are making it difficult will all this yelling." I was being calm, god knows why, and trying to be the mature person.

"I am not yelling!" Harry yelled, uncrossing his arms.

"Yes you are!" I also yelled while taking a step closer to him. Fuck being mature. I can't stand him.

"I am not yelling, you're the one who's yelling at me!"

"That's because you're yelling at me! I tried apologizing to you and I meant what I said, so why can't you stop being stubborn and accept it!" I shouted, starting to get closer to him.

"How can I accept some apology from you when you're related to the person who killed my parents?" He shot back. I walked closer to him and he met me in the middle. He was staring angrily at me and I was doing the same. It was like we were back at the beginning, when we first met.

"It's not my fault he put you through hell and all that pain. It's not my fault he gave you that stupid scar," I told him. My voice wasn't in a whisper and I wasn't yelling either. It was in a mono-tone. I was dead serious right now. "And it certainly isn't my fault that your parents died." I tried punctuating each word by jabbing my finger on his shoulder, hard. "Maybe you should get a reality check and stop blaming everybody but the person who actually did this!" I actually screamed this time and it felt good. All my anger finally came out.

I looked at Harry who had a surprised face. It was just for a split second though because I then ran out of the room not bothering to look at everyone else's stunned faces. Thinking fast, I ran to the bathroom closing and locking the door. I was fuming right now. Nothing in this world could ever make me forgive Harry. Never and I mean never, will I easily forgive him. My back hit the door and I slid down, sinking to the cold tiled floor with hot tears streaming down my face. I only cried when I was really mad. And that was very rarely. I guess this was one of those rare times.

"This was a bad idea," I said to myself. "I should have never ran away from him. I think I would have preferred Voldemort's punishment.

I groaned as my head started throbbing in pain. My head suddenly felt light headed and I couldn't hold it up. The room was spinning in front of me making me feel dizzy. My eye lids became heavy and it started becoming hard for me to keep them open. I struggled to try and keep them open but it became too hard for me to do so. I stopped struggling. I stopped battling and let myself plunge into darkness.


End file.
